


Pet

by F1_rabbit



Series: Femslash February 2018 [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Fluff, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Maxine really wants a pet but her wings always cause problems. Luckily, her girlfriend Steph has the perfect solution.





	Pet

“I really wish that we could have a pet.” Maxine watched out the window as a couple walked their dog, and Steph reached out to comfort her, wrapping her soft lilac wings around her.

“You know dogs and wings are a bad combination.” Steph kissed the side of her neck, but even that couldn’t put a smile on her face.

“I know.” Maxine pouted, even though she knew the dangers, she still liked the idea of having a pet.

“I think I have the perfect solution.”

“What is it?” Maxine’s eyes lit up, her lips twitching up at the corners as her smile started to return.

“It’s a surprise.” Steph stuck her tongue out, and Maxine playfully nudged her with the end of her wing, the metallic blue of her feathers shimmering in the bright sunlight. “Come on, put your wings away and we can go.”

There was more pouting as Maxine tucked her wings away, pulling on her coat as Steph grabbed the car keys.

Outside there was a chill in the air, winter wasn’t quite finished yet, but once they were in the car, the sun’s warm rays felt like heaven against her skin.

Maxine couldn’t figure out where they were going, the large pet store was on the other side of town, and they were fast running out of buildings as they drove out through the forest.

Staring out of the window, she caught a glimpse of a naked woman, well, not a human woman, probably a woodland nymph of some sort, running free in her natural habitat.

“It’s a pity that we have to hide our wings from the humans.”

“It’s the easiest way.” Steph reached out to rest her hand on Maxine’s knee, and Maxine placed her hand on top of it.

Between the trees, Maxine saw a building, and Steph slowed, taking her hand back so that she could turn down a little dirt track leading to what looked like a farm.

“What is this place?”

“You’ll see.” Steph’s smile was a full-blown grin, and Maxine was excited, for the first time in a long time she didn’t feel crushed by the weight of the world.

Maxine slipped out of the car, waiting for Steph to grab her handbag from the back seat, and they walked hand in hand towards what looked like the main building.

Holding Steph’s hand tight, Maxine let out a little squeak of excitement when she saw the sign.

_Hoppy Friends Rescue Centre._

“Really? We can get a pet?”

“If there’s someone suitable for us.” Steph’s tone of voice said there would be no arguments, and Maxine nodded, her smile still shining out.

The little reception area was filled with posters about how to care for rabbits, and Maxine bit her lip in excitement.

“Hi there.” The woman wandered in through a door behind the desk, carrying a baby bunny in her arms. “I’m Dani.”

“Hi.” Steph gave Maxine’s hand a little squeeze, and Maxine smiled at the sight of the little brown rabbit.

“This little one’s not well, so he’s not looking for a home yet, but some of his friends are.” Dani gave him a few strokes, and his whiskers twitched in what appeared to be contentment. “If you’d like to follow me.”

Steph led the way, still holding Maxine’s hand tight as they stepped into a room lined with cages on every wall, and every single one filled with a rabbit, some even had two or more.

“There’s so many rabbits,” Steph said, and Maxine could hear the pain in her voice.

So many fluffy little rabbits, all abandoned.

But that wasn’t the only thing that Maxine noticed.

No barking, no hissing, if the rabbits could sense that they weren’t human, they were fine with it.

She could finally have a pet, and Maxine felt her heart flutter with happiness.

A white rabbit with red eyes stood up against the wire mesh of their cage, and Maxine felt drawn to them.

“That’s Snowflake, he’s a quiet boy, but he’ll do anything for raisins.” Dani handed Maxine a few raisins, and she fed Snowflake through the bars, his teeth scraping her skin but never biting.

“He’s so cute.”

“You can hold him if you like.” Dani opened the cage, and Maxine reached in, carefully picking up Snowflake before holding him just like Dani was holding the baby bunny, his feet secure against her chest as she stroked the back of his neck.

Snowflake peered over her shoulder, and Maxine held him tight, feeling his little heart beating as she stroked him.

“No pressure, but rabbits are happier in pairs.” Dani looked at where Steph was crouched down, a white and brown spotted rabbit sniffing her hand to see if there were any treats.

“Can I hold her?” Steph asked, and Dani nodded, watching as the rabbit wriggled in Steph’s hands before settling.

“That’s June, she was named for the month she came in.”

Maxine shook her head, eight months she’d been waiting for a home.

“Let me just put this little one to bed, and I’ll get the paperwork sorted for them.” Dani put the baby bunny in his cage, and he stretched and yawned before curling up to sleep. “Do you have everything ready for them at home?”

“Yes, it’s all in the shed waiting to be set up.”

“You planned all this?” Maxine turned to look at Steph, and her mischievous smile said it all.

“Yes, you’ve wanted a pet for so long, and rabbits seemed like the perfect solution.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

***

Two weeks later they were all enjoying a lazy weekend, the rabbits lounging about as they watched tv, Steph’s wings draped over Maxine as a film played in the background.

The rabbits seemed indifferent to the fact that they had wings, occasionally rubbing their chin over the edge of them as they did their hands.

Snowflake tried to scramble up on to Maxine’s lap, and she had to help him, catching him with her wing before he fell. Maxine smiled, and Snowflake curled up on her lap, demanding attention.

June was the more sensible of the two, but she still had her moments, and Maxine felt so lucky to have these two balls of fluff in her life.

“I’m so glad that I have the most wonderful girlfriend.”

“I…” Steph blushed, and Maxine felt her heart pound in fear. “I know we haven’t really talked about it, but we’ve been going out for a while and I really want to spend the rest of my life with you and…”

Steph took a deep breath and Maxine sat frozen, her mouth hanging open as her mind raced with the possibilities.

“Maxine, would you marry me?”

“Yes!”

The rabbits scurried off at the sudden loud noise, and Maxine giggled, rushing in to hug Steph as she wrapped her up in her wings.

“I wonder if we could get the rabbits to be bridesmaids.”

Maxine smiled, imagining the destruction two small rabbits could cause.

“They’d probably just eat the flowers.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for Femslash February, so if there's anything you'd like me to write for you just leave me a note in the comments, or send me a message on [tumblr](https://f1rabbit.tumblr.com)!
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
